wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Welcome Hi, welcome to WordGirl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Miss Power page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furrtwo (Talk) 12:17, May 14, 2012 Hi There! Hiyo! (Hello) Glad to see that you have your own login! I adore your profile pic. It's so totally WHAMMER! YEAH! Ahem. Anyway, hope you keep up with the aresome (awesome) edits! Byeee! Misspower200 01:03, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ... Hello and welcome to the Wordgirl wiki. Please make youself at home and enjoy editing. Loli-Wordgirl1 18:21, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl .... HIIIII!!! I had so much fun chatting, too! We should do it more often... Anyhoozle, I have a Q. What did you mean by "How do you undo revisions?"? Please answer my Q.! Thank ya! P.S. Didn't just watch TROMP, but I'm still relatively happy! Misspower200 02:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I luv that one, too!!! "Intentional!" "Scoops and Tobey have the exact same scores!" Misspower200 13:54, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Just continuing.... "I'm discombobulated ,because it's essential that I be in two places at the same time!" "Isn't that impossible?" TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 20:59, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi TLBB! I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews on my stories. As a fledgling writer, and really in anything, it feels so good to know there are people out there who like and appreciate your work. It's okay if you don't watch Winx Club, though. I'm not really going to focus on them as much; however, they'll still be important, especially Bloom. Hope you keep reading my trilogy – yup, there's going to be three, but I'm still thinking of a name for the entire series – and tell me how I can improve. Also, let me know if you're confused in Forgotten Destiny, in case I don't explain something from Winx clearly enough. Thanks again! P.S. I'm going to kick myself, but in your review for Forgotten Destiny, I can't for the life of me remember where that quote's from! :'( WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 23:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC)WinxMagiaDiWordGirl Hi, it's WMDWG! Sorry about the late reply. *facepalms* THAT'S where the quote's from! How could I forget? Anyway, I just want to thank you for all the reviews on my story. Don't worry, Tobey and Becky are going to talk A LOT in A Symbol of Hope. Chapter 5 is going up today, and be warned, there are lots of surprises and shockers. Please keep reviewing and thanks again! WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 12:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ... Hi! I'm a really "UNSMALL(:-D)" WordGirl fan too. I'm Hungarian and I'm watching Wordgirl on Youtube, because it's nowhere on TV. I found WordGirl On PBS Kids' website, and I loved the show!!! :-D Oh, and also I like to read, like WordGirl! Bye! 17:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) .... Hewwo TLBB! Just one quick Q for ya...WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE ON YOUR PROFILE??!!!!!! It's from teh new ep! I've been dying to see some pictures from those! Well, just askin'! :) Misspower200 (talk) 01:43, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You mean the ones on Facebook? Misspower200 (talk) 15:52, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ... Hey TLBB! Congrats on getting a FF account! We desperately need more writers! I absolutely LOVE your fanfic idea; it kind of reminds me of Trouble at the Museum by crazytomboy78. As for a title, I'll need a little more info, please. Is the central idea just getting the Lexonite away from the villain, or is there a deeper, underlining plot, such as sacrifice, betrayal, rising to meet a greater destiny, etc? Again, I'm super happy that you're beginning to write WG stories. Everyone on there as such a unique, distinct writing style, and I'm excited to see what yours is. WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 21:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ...... I can help you with that! So on your profile, go to Publish on the sidebar. Then, go to Doc Manager to either type directly or paste your story from a Word document. Just title it and save it as story. Then, go to New Story, accept the guidelines, select ratings, genres, and characters, write a summary, select your document, and you're done! Let me know if there's anything in particular you're having difficultly with. The site is pretty straightforward. WinxMagiaDiWordGirl (talk) 21:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ....... Hi there, I read that you really like my stories. This is KimDWil71 from FanFiction.net. I don't know if you have read, but I'm about to end my Wordgirl Family Series, the one that includes the middle school, High school, adult series, The next Chapter, etc. The last part is called the Ending Series, or something like that. I had also written a stand-alone story called "What if". It's about Wordgirl having a series of nightmares after her battle with Miss Power in the Miss Power movie and is totally unrelated to the main storyline. I'm also presently writting a fun story, with some drama called "Wordgirl Goes to Summer Camp". Let me know what you think. thanks.04:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC)Kimberly Wilbur (talk) 04:43, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Book Titles...Brainstorm! Ooh! Yay! I love making up book titles! Oh, wait, a QUOTE COMING ON! Scoops: "Brainstorm, brainstorm, brainstorm!" Well, do you have any "key words" in either the first or last sentence? Sometimes that helps me...But I usually just make them up before I even start! Hmmm, okay....It's kind of difficult to come up with a title for a story I don't know, but I'll try! If you're looking for someting that makes people "worry" about what's going to happen in the book, try maybe..... When Unstoppable Hit Ends’ Cliff '(Based on the fact of, you know, WordGirl is practically unstoppable, until she found Lexonite) '''Unforgivable Unknowing '(Unknowing because, well, you told me WordGirl didn't know about it!) '''The Hero Always Wins…Period? (The Lexonite drains her powers, and in, say, Gift Pony and WG Makes a Mistake, she lost the beginning of those fights! {But we know she always comes back to save the day! We love her for that!) Or how about the more Happy Note? Those are fun to come up with! Weaknesses are Never Permanent (The happy-ish one. She never loses her power forever!) A Fight for Glorious Justice '''(This one...I think we all know what this one means! "One of my favorite words is justice.") '''The Star Belongs in the Sky (WordGirl's "star" is meant to fly! Well, at least WordGirl herself is...um....awkward confusion....Anyhoozle, when she loses her powers, she can't fly right? She belongs in the air!) I tried to make these go with the storyline you told me about as much as possible, but since I don't know the full extent of it... Eh. I came up with these in like...ten minutes, so if you find they're a little...creativity-lacking, you can let me know. (Or simplay by not usin' them! :D) Well, it's your story! You can use these or make up your own! I don't care what you do, so go do it! Good luck! (Whew! I am worn out from all that typing! Sorry it's so long.) Misspower200 (talk) 00:59, October 3, 2012 (UTC) .... Okey-dokey! Hope you find the right one! You did? Alrighty. Can't wait to actually read it! Misspower200 (talk) 22:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yay! It sounds really good! See ya on teh Wiki! ;-) Misspower200 (talk) 23:09, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I read it! Not bad! Misspower200 (talk) 13:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay I could just bann them. But this usally never works. I tried to find away to bann them permantly from this wikia threw there IP addreses but to no avail. But I banned there profiles so that should make them go for a while. Sorry for any inconvience. Loli-Wordgirl1 (talk) 20:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC)Loli-Wordgirl1 .. *starts fangirling all over again* Yes, it is! From the WG Facebook page! Hee heeeeeeheeeee! Well, I gotta go fangirl some more. See ya on teh wiki! Misspower200 (talk) 23:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'm fine with it." ;-) No, you can use it! I don't mind. It's such a WHAMMIN' picture, ain't it? :D Misspower200 (talk) 00:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi TLBB! I just want to say, love your new profile pic. If you can come onto the wiki, can you by any chance please tell me where it's from? Thanks :) Kerrythe 01:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi TLBB. Answering your question you posted on my talk page, I'm talking about the one you had before your current one, the scene from Don't Mess With the Best. I want to know about the one with WG looking sad and sticking her arm to the side. It looks pretty interesting IMHO. What episode is is from? :) Kerrythe 04:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) .... Thank you very much, ma'am. I'm pretty new here too. I love being up-to-date with WordGirl episodes/characters, and this is the perfect place for that. Thank you once again for welcoming me. :) ... Hey, thanks, TLBB! Yeah, I just joined this Saturday, so I'm still getting used to it. It's a nice site. I am a WordGirl fan, and I've seen every ep except Hard-Learned Money\Gift Pony. This site has stuff I never knew. My Favorite villain: Dr. Twobrains. Favorite ep: Two Brains Forgets or Mouse Army. Favorite short: Catch As Catch Can. Nice chatting! I'll probably talk to you around the site! Bye now! I look forward to chatting with you and the rest of the members on WordGirl Wiki. My name's Jj703, but i'd much rather be called TLMB (The Living Mr. Big). I thought I'd play along. Dr. Twobrains is my favorite villain, but Mr. Big is a close second and The Living Dr. Twobrains was already taken. I'll see yah round! ~TLMB Hi, I was just wondering if Luigiman changed the names of some of the season 1 episodes? And thanks for saying that I'm one of your favorite fanfiction authors. Kimberly Wilbur (talk) 01:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC)Kimberly Wilbur (AKA KimDWil71 from fanfiction.net.) hey I got a account! I love your wiki story on fanfiction! everybody has a wiki account so i got one and opened a wiki! Tobecky/wordgirl! maybe now I can start a wiki story on fanfiction! LOL!!!! author and YOUR fan, 17:06, February 4, 2013 (UTC) wordgirlsuperfan1611 ''AKA on fanfiction ''jesussaves1611 Hi TLBB, When I saw the WordGirl page, there was nothing but "As o". Since you were the last person to edit, and your edit summary was "'As o'f now, it's Dannah Phirman", I assumed something went wrong when you were editing. Do you know what happened? Thank You! Hello! It's a pleasure to be here! I promise to endeavor to give some good quality edits, and I hope to be able to catch up with everything that I have been forced to miss due to educational engagements. Thank you for the kind welcome, and I hope you have a wonderful day! :) SketchyGalore (talk) 23:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC)SketchyGalore Tell Her What She's Won Are you ready for an upcoming WordGirl episode, Tell Her What She's Won? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 16:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, how have you been? I know you're busy with school and all, but I was wondering if you still read my fanfictions? I love your reviews and I kind of miss them. And I had someone write a review to me asking why someone my age (42) watches a show like Wordgirl. I couldn't respond because they were only a guest reviewer. So, do you think it's weird that someone my age likes a show like this? Comments? Thoughts? Ideas? By the way, I'm not going to stop liking Wordgirl because of something like that and I'm certainly not going to stop writing fanfiction until I run out of story ideas. Sorry, i forgot to tell you who I am. Kimberly or kimdwil71 on fanfiction.net.Kimberly Wilbur (talk) 16:10, September 3, 2013 (UTC)Kimberly Wilbur Help Coleman Laing (talk) 17:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hello my name is Coleman Laing formerly 69.168.144.137 aka A Wikia Contributor. I want to know, is it possible to delete a Wikia Contributor's comments? It's been bothering me since I posted them particularly the one where I talk as if I'm people already know me, it was stupid of me to post such things and I want them deleted! Please. its you im finnaly talking to my favorate superhero